<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Blue Girl by Ninjaman2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23343094">The Blue Girl</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjaman2/pseuds/Ninjaman2'>Ninjaman2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Animal Traits, Bisexual Claude von Riegan, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Feral Behavior, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Intersex, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Public Display of Affection, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Scent Marking, Semi-Public Sex, Trans Bernadetta von Varley, Trans Female Character, Trans Marianne von Edmund, imp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:34:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23343094</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjaman2/pseuds/Ninjaman2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After recieving reports of a creature stalking the woods, killing man and beast alike, Claude and Hilda decide to investigate, however they did not expect what they found. The two a thrust into interesting encounter after interesting encounter as they try to bring back a shred of humanity to the blue girl they found in the woods.</p>
<p>Loosely based off Twitter RPs, heavily based off the art of Bramblefix.<br/>https://twitter.com/bramblefix?lang=en<br/>This work is dedicated to ModelOmega.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Claude von Riegan/Original Female Character(s), Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Discovery.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hilda moved her next piece. The stone figure danced across the board until it rested in its new position.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hang on… Claude, since when have you known how to play chess?” She asked, suddenly becoming aware of the situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Claude chuckled and brushed some of his dark hair out of his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Bout fifteen minutes ago, why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve been playing for fifteen minutes!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, and?” Claude smirked. “Since when have </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> been able to play chess?” He returned, moving one of his own pieces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...I don’t know… it just sorta came to me” She replied, taking his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Claude and Hilda often had afternoon likes this, lazing around in one of the several palaces in the Alliance Capital’s territory. This one specifically was one of the more ‘natural’ and airy palaces. With open archways for doors and simple cut-out holes for widows. Natural light and natural air filled the space. True be told this was because of a specific resident of this palace. Claude spent more time here than he did his own home. He oversaw everything about the construction of this palace, from the placement of windows, to the types of plants and trees, to how many stairs on each stair case. His explanation: “It needed to be perfect for her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh no, not Hilda… someone even closer to Claude… although she was out at the moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A messenger came shortly later. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The reports have arrived, milord.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He handed Claude several stacks of parchment. He chuckled and began skimming through the intense writing on each page.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Reports?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Heh… well I was thinking, since I’m going to lead the Alliance someday, I should make sure the people like me. So I thought about getting reports and lists of problems faced by several of the towns and villages and seeing if I couldn’t earn some clout by fixing them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ever the schemer I see.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything interesting?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No… minor thieves or your run of the mill band- wait… oh, now this might be something!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He seperated a piece of parchment from the stack and reread it three times. “This is… interesting. I’m getting reports from… multiple villages and towns, at least ten… in multiple territories no less! Reports of a… wild beast… stalking the woods… attacking and killing cattle… and people. It's even hunting on farmland… it’s killed fifteen soldiers now. Claws… ‘claw marks on the bodies, if they can even be called that’ … ‘ripped to shreds’ … shit.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He brushed his hair again and reread the report, trying to absorb every detail.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That… sounds like that’ll earn you a lot of respect.” Hilda laughed. “Any details on what kind of beast it is?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No… only one survivor has encountered it… it was dark but they did spot something significant, blue hair… or fur… but that’s all they’ve got.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How blue?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bright blue”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So we’re looking for a bright blue beast with claws? Heh, that doesn’t sound too hard… you probably don’t even need my help…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hilda…” He gave an exasperated laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine…” She pouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two gathered their supplies, changing into outfits more suited for a battle. Claude grabbed a bowl of fresh fruits and left them on the floor in an empty room, opening all the windows and doors.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He met Hilda in the stables. Well they weren’t really stables, those were meant for horses. These stables were specifically tailored to Wyverns. The pink and gold duo mounted their Wyverns and took off into the sky. Claude took one last lingering look at the palace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're worrying over nothing… she probably won’t be back until after we return.. Besides we’ll probably won’t find this beast today anyway, the chances of us running into it…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just don’t want her being alone… there's a storm coming… she’s afraid of storms..” He looked back sadly at the palace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Claude I just said I doubt we’ll find it… how about this, we search for like an hour now and tomorrow, we spend the day doing it? Then you can keep your little </span>
  <em>
    <span>girlfriend </span>
  </em>
  <span>safe all night!” She teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Claude blushed and chuckled. “You’re jealous aren’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“N-No…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Haha! You are!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She spurred her wyvern angrily and it shot off in the direction the report claimed the beast to be in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Some hours later and they had touched down. They landed ways outside the forest and made their way in slowly. Thick bubbly storm clouds began to roll over and the wind slowly picked up. Claude became very agitated as he gripped his silver bow and stepped through the thick undergrowth. It was summer, yet… a cold winter breeze blew through the dense foliage of the forest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hilda gripped her axe and drifted away from Claude, she also had a tomahawk at her side. It was hard to see as a thick snow white fog filled the forest, and the dark clouds above blocked out most of the fading sunlight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stupid Claude… I’m not jealous… that was in the past… I don’t still… No! I don’t. I just need to not think about it.” She muttered. Climbing over huge roots and through hollow withered trees, she made her way deeper into the forest. It was cold, but that wasn’t the only thing bothering her, the pressure on her bladder was deeply locked in her mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked about. Claude wasn’t around… neither was anyone else… she could move a bit further in and relieve herself. She decided thats what she’d do. Tossing a few loose pink strands out the way, she made her way deeper into the forest. She unbuttoned her pants and kicked them off along with her shoes. She lowered her small clothes only to notice a damp patch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stupid Claude and his teasing…” She pouted. She desperately needed to move on, but how? How could she move one where she spends practically every minute with him? She needed someone to look after, just like he had.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She muttered angrily and grabbed her axe and looked around. Nobody was around… she was in the clear…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a growl. Hilda spun around and gripped the axe tightly. Something stepped out of the mist. A tall woman, with long, wild, messy blue hair which fell over her face. Gleaming, hungry yellow eyes. She was completely naked, revealing dirt and deep scars. Bite and claw marks. Her arms and legs and privates were covering thick blue hair… almost like… fur… but what </span>
  <em>
    <span>stood out </span>
  </em>
  <span>the most… was her erection.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman growled at the half dressed Hilda.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue fur... ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feral… beast like?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hilda looked at the woman's hands. Stained with dried blood… and her nails were sharp like claws.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Great…’ She thought. She happened to find the beast and find it with her pants down. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Distraction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm dreadful at fight sequences so I'd love to know how well I did. Also sorry this took so long.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hilda stared at the girl. It got low onto all fours and growled at her. The noise it made… it barely sounded human. It’s features were hidden by the long mess of light blue hair upon its head.<br/>“Um… h-hello? I am Hilda… Hilda Valentine Goneril…. I…. Um… I don’t like the way you’re looking at me…” She stammered nervously, something about that look in her eyes, her whole demeanour was making her heart skip a beat. Fear? Was it fear?<br/>The creature charged and lashed out with its claws, Hilda rolled to the side as its claws tore into the thick log of a tree behind him. She had claw-like nails on her feet too? He gripped the tree with her claws and used it to propel herself forward. Hilda grabbed a boot and launched it at the naked woman. It bounced off her head and she glared at her. The growling became more intense and she charged again, claws once again lashing out, this time, catching her exposed thigh. The thick lines raked across her skin and drew blood as she cried out in pain. Blood dripped onto the rocks beneath her. But as she watched it, she spotted more blood. But it wasn’t her’s, there was blood dripping from the blue girl, a lot. She was bleeding heavily. </p><p>Hilda gripped her axe and swung it in a wide ark, not attempting to hit it, but instead frighten it. She wanted a better look at her attacker. The girl leapt back and when she did, it exposed her front. Indeed there was a really nasty looking gash across her side, the blood was dripping down her leg.<br/>“You’re injured! I… I didn’t hurt you! There’s no need to hurt little old me!” Hilda attempted to reason with the girl. She looked human enough, surely she could talk. <br/>The creature growled and bolted towards her, panting and growling aggressively. Her hands pounded the ground. Hilda winced and readied her axe to end the girl, but she couldn’t move it. Ice hand formed from the ground, stretched up, and locked her axe into place. The pounding of the ground? She could use magic. <br/>“My tomahawk!” She reached for it, but it was attached to her pants… which she wasn’t wearing. <br/>The beast lept at Hilda and collided with her, it didn’t move or attack her, instead it fell unconscious. Hilda could feel its blood dripping on her. She let out a whimper of fear and held back tears. She honestly thought that was it… the look in her eyes… the hungry… vengeful yellow…<br/>On the plus side; she no longer needed to pee.<br/>She pushed the girl onto more stable ground. The wound had dirt in it, in fact, she was that filthy that the wound was probably filled with dirt. She was likely going to die of infection if she survived the blood loss.<br/>“Guess I should bring you to Claude… he’s supposed to kill you so ‘save the day’ ….” She looked down at the unconscious girl. She brushed some of the blue hair out of her face. The girl was… very beautiful. It seemed a waste to kill what was clearly a girl on the wrong path… “Then again… in reality… all we had to do was remove you from the area to eliminate the problem… I guess we never had to kill you…”<br/>Hilda grabbed her boots and her pants and dressed quickly, she tore open her pants around the gash to allow it to breath and picked up the naked girl. Hopefully she still remembered the way back.</p><p>*<br/>“Hilda! HILDA!” Claude called. He was getting worried. Over an hour had passed with no sign of her. The grass was too overgrown and the tree cover too dense to spot her from overhead.<br/>He flinched at every sound of movement, losing an arrow in the direction of the noise, who knew, maybe he’d hit the beast they were looking for.<br/>“HILDAAA!!!” He screamed into the night. Was she safe? Was she alright? <br/>A noise.<br/>He spun and shot his arrow at it, a voice yelped in surprise.<br/>“Claude!!” An angry Hilda growled. Her pink head rose above the thick bushes and knotted overgrowth. “Are you trying to kill me?!” She pulled herself out from the undergrowth revealing that she was carrying...… a naked woman?<br/>“H-Hilda…? Why are you carrying… a body?” Claude blushed and tried not to stare at the girl’s exposed form.<br/>“A body? Oh right… um… Claude… I may have found the creature.”<br/>“And you save a victim?”<br/>“N-No…. This… this is the beast…”<br/>Claude stared at her in disbelief.<br/>“Hilda, this is a naked teenager.”<br/>“Yes, but she’s got fur… claws… and fangs!”<br/>“Okay… so work with me here, if that is the beast: why is it still alive?” He noted the subtle rising and falling of her chest as she gave barely audible laboured breath.<br/>“Because… I don’t know… I was expecting some big monster… not a…” she was gonna stay ‘beautiful girl’ but her voice died in her throat. “Listen, she’s bleeding heavily, even before I got to her, she needs help immediately!”<br/>“You attacked her?!” Claude’s eyes widened as he regarded his friend in shock.<br/>“SHE ATTACKED FIRST!!! BUT THAT DOESN’T MATTER!” She gave an exasperated growl and ran towards her waiting wyvern. If Claude wasn’t gonna help, fine, she’d get this girl the help she needed.<br/>She sat the girl down on her wyvern infront of her, she took some spare rope from her saddlebags and tied herself to the unconscious girl. With her precious cargo secured, she took flight on her wyvern back towards Derdriu.</p><p>The cold wind child her to the bone, and rain lashed against the two girls. Hilda looked with concern at the blue girl, but her body remained very warm to the touch, as if the cold didn’t affect her.<br/>Her wyvern growled unhappily about the low temperatures as it shot through the black clouds.<br/>“Easy boy… the faster we get there, the faster you’ll get warm.” She tried to smile reassuringly for her mount, but overcome by worry for the girl in front, she found herself unable to smile. Why? Why was she so concerned with the well being of this woman? This woman she’d just met?<br/>The dipped her mount beneath the clouds. He could see the night-time lights of Derdriu in the distance. It seemed more lit up that usual? Was there a festival one? <br/>Either way she didn’t care. The most important thing for her right now was the girl. She spurred her wyvern on and like a bullet it shot for the small palace outside the city they’d been staying in.</p><p>As soon as she was within its grand corridors she sought out the nearest person proficient in white magic. She ran across the grounds in an almost frenzied panic. Claude was at her heels.<br/>“HILDA! SLOW DOWN, YOU’LL END UP HURTING YOURSELF!” He warned, struggling to keep up with the usually lazy girl.<br/>She didn’t listen and indeed ended up colliding with a servant as she rounded a corner as full speed. The two women collided with each other and the blue girl flew from Hilda’s arms.<br/>“Oh dear! Lady Hilda are you-!” The maid regarded her with concern, rising to her feet, but she was cut off by Hilda grabbing her.<br/>“Do you know how to heal?!”<br/>“Um… yes….”<br/>“I need you to heal her!” Ordered Hilda sternly.<br/>Claude rushed over to see Hilda climbing to her feet. The maid squeaked in surprise and fear and rushed to the unconscious girl’s limp body. Gently she placed her hands over the girl’s body, a faint white light washed over her and the gash in her side stopped bleeding. The maid looked at the body in concern.<br/>“I can close the wound… but with all the dirt in it… it wouldn’t be good for her...  I’ll call a trained physician.”<br/>And with that she ran off looking for further aid. Hilda sat down and held the girl gently.<br/>“Claude! Don’t just stand there you idiot, give me your shirt!” Hilda ordered sternly. <br/>Not expecting such force and anger from the pink haired girl, Claude finched. Clearly, she wasn’t in the mood for his questions, so with an exasperated sigh, he removed his ornate yellow shirt and cloak and handed it to her. She quickly draped it over the unconscious girl’s body.</p><p>Claude winced. He could see Hilda’s leg. The slashes were deep and still bleeding, her pants were soaked.<br/>“H-Hilda, you’re-”<br/>“I’M FINE” She growled. They both flinched. She hadn’t meant to be that forceful at all. What was it about this girl? Why was she feeling so… protective of her?</p><p>Soon the maid returned with two men in white robes. Reluctantly, Hilda relinquished the ‘beast’ from her care to the men and slumped against the wall. Claude led them to a spare room on the second floor. He soon returned however.<br/>“So… do you wanna tell me what the hell that was now…….. Hilda…?” Claude sighed and then paused. </p><p>Hilda had dropped to the floor. Unconscious. The blood from her open wounds dripping down to her feet.<br/>“HILDA!!!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>